1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H receiving terminal and a method for frequency scanning in the (DVB-H receiving) terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a DVB-H receiving terminal and a method for frequency scanning in the (DVB-H receiving) terminal. The terminal detects a frequency change in the broadcasting area according to the movement of the DVB-H receiving terminal and automatically converts the frequency into a frequency of new broadcasting area.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVB-H refers to a technology standard established in Europe for improving ground wave Digital TV (DTV) reception rate during movement, wherein H stands for ‘Handheld’. DVB-H is a mobile multimedia standard supporting high quality voice and video service anytime and anywhere even when driving or walking.
The configuration of a service model using DVB-H will be described below. First, the transmitter side includes a network for interaction between a broadcasting provider and a communication provider based on a DVB-UMTS (DVB-Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) standard, in which the broadcasting provider transfers compressed data to the terminal in the transfer mode of DVB-H based on the DVB-AVC (DVB-ADVANCE VIDEO CODING) standard. Then, the terminal communicates with a mobile communication provider again by using a communication standard, such as DVB-UMTS/GSM (DVB-UMTS/Global System for Mobile) etc., and transfers receiving side information to the broadcasting provider through a communication network in real time.
In order to receive and reproduce broadcasting as described above, the DVB-H receiving terminal should receive signals from a broadcasting server and a repeater. First, the DVB-H receiving terminal must find a frequency including an actual signal in an area where a DVB-H signal exists, in order to receive the signal. When the frequency is found, the DVB-H receiving terminal should receive Service Information/Program Specific Information (SI/PSI) from the server on the basis of the found frequency.
SI/PSI includes Network Information Table (NIT) as well as information related to programs. In order to perform such operations as described above, when DVB-H applications are started or the DVB-H receiving terminal boots-up, the DVB-H receiving terminal should automatically start scanning for the existence of a DVB-H signal in the area where the terminal itself is located.
Generally, due to the common frequency interference, a DVB-H broadcasting network assigns different frequencies to the areas. Accordingly, the DVB-H receiving terminal scans the area at regularly spaced intervals according to its location so as to find a DVB-H frequency in an area where there is no DVB-H signal. When the DVB-H receiving terminal enters an area where there is a DVB-H signal, it checks whether the DVB-H frequency exists in the area.
In order to perform such an operation, it is necessary to continuously keep the RF module in an ON state, which influences the power consumption of the DVB-H receiving terminal.
As described above, since the conventional DVB-H receiving terminal assigns a different frequency to each of the cells when the conventional DVB-H receiving terminal starts DVB-H applications or moves from a shadow area of a DVB-H signal to a receivable area, the conventional DVB-H receiving terminal performs frequency scanning in order to find a DVB-H signal. To this end, the conventional DVB-H receiving terminal should individually scan various frequencies in the UFH signal band, i.e., DVB-H signal band, in order to find a DVB-H signal. That is, the frequency scanning efficiency of the conventional DVB-H receiving terminal decreases, because it repeats the process of frequency scanning in all of UHF signal bands according to each movement between cells. In addition, because it is necessary to continuously keep RF modules inside the DVB-H receiving terminal in an ON state in order to perform the operations above, the active state of the DVB-H receiving terminal also causes major battery consumption.